


The Death of Anna May : (Another take on the making/origin of Jeff the Killer)

by WiltedBlueberryMuffin



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Circus, Circus Family, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss of Identity, Loss of Sanity, Loss of Trust, Nightmares, Original Character Death(s), Own take on Origin story, Rewrite, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltedBlueberryMuffin/pseuds/WiltedBlueberryMuffin
Summary: Not everyone is lucky enough to get to go to the circus; let alone make a friend who is a part of the family who runs the place. Then again, not everyone is 'lucky' enough to be haunted by said friend, after their mysterious death. 
Which probably..wasn't so "mysterious" after all. 
It's enough to drive anyone insane. 
(Summary continued in notes above story.)





	1. Chapter one. Bad Memories and Bad news

**Author's Note:**

> Not everyone is lucky enough to get to go to the circus; let alone make a friend who is a part of the family who runs the place. Then again, not everyone is 'lucky' enough to be haunted by said friend, after their mysterious death. 
> 
> Which probably..wasn't so "mysterious" after all. 
> 
> It's enough to drive anyone insane. 
> 
> With the combination of suspecting your friend was murdered, a move to a place you didn't want to go to in the first place; with a dash or two of trouble from a local bullies who think the world owes them a living, and a forced visit to some strange kid's party - things are just asking to go wrong. 
> 
> One might even go as far as to say things have turned...killer. 
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________  
> ** Disclaimer: Okay! so we all know I am not the original creator of Jeff the Killer. I say the credit goes to them. However, I will be changing a few things in this story. Changing things I wanted to happen, or adding stuff to make things make more sense, or whatever. All I own are the things that come from my own mind. 
> 
> All I ask is that if you don't like what I've written, please just move on to someone else's story. There's really no need to start anything by making rude comments. :/

"I wish we could go play with Dumbo. I don't understand any of this stuff! Why is it that I have homework while you two get the weekend off?" Anna complained, pointing her pencil in her two friends' direction with a pout.

Dumbo, was the name of the baby elephant Anna May had taken in as her pet. She was the only baby that their mama elephant, Tilly; had had so far. Ever since Anna May was a little girl, she grew up side-by-side with the tiny pachyderm. As well as the two sons of an old high school friend of her mother's. Jeff, and Liu Woods. Or as she'd always called them, "Jellybean and Lollipop." She had a thing for candy, as well as being up in high places.

"Well, maybe because we go to public school and you don't?" Liu asked, tilting his head a bit to the side, as he watched her struggle with her math work.

"Bleh.. I guess so." Anna rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out, laying her head on the table. "Is this what I get for being born in a circus family?" She asked, looking up to the brothers who'd seated themselves on the table which she was working at.  
They both laughed.

"You're better being here. Public school sucks! My teacher is a total jerk. And she's so boring. And, she talks like **_tHiS_** ," Jeff answered her with a shake of his head, and changing his voice in a mocking way to sound like his interpretation of what Mrs. Haggins, his main fifth grade teacher, sounded like.

Anna laughed, snorting a little bit as she covered her nose and mouth with her hands. She gave him a funny look, when she calmed down enough to speak.

"Jeff, does she really sound that bad?" Anna began snickering again, picking up her pencil so she could finish her last few math problems.

"He thinks she does. His whole class hates her, except for Libby Lander. She's a teacher's pet."

"What's a 'teacher's pet'?" Anna May inquired, looking slightly confused. As having only the adults in her family or a few sparse workers here and there to teach her, she and all of her siblings were treated the same; rather, that was how it was _supposed_ to be. So the idea of having a certain one of them being like a 'pet' sounded silly, if not utterly foreign to her.

"That's a kid who sucks up to the teacher to make them like them."

"Or someone who just does it to get the teacher to give 'em what they want. They're also mostly tattle-tales."

Anna listened to their description of what it meant to be a 'teacher's pet,' as she finished up the last of the remaining ten math problems she had to do for the day. She would have had the day free like the boys did, but she'd put off her work for awhile to practice her act; and so had to make it up. Sitting up when she was done with her math, she picked it up and set it with her other finished schoolwork.

Turning to the boys, she stuck her tongue out and made a weird face - something she was known really well for. "I don't think I like teacher's pets then. They sound icky." she declared, before grinning at the boys. "Buttttt, I know something that's not! Let's go see if we can get Jazzy to let us have some cotton candy." 'Jazzy' being one of the funniest clowns ever, as well as the least frightening because she was so clumsy and always making people laugh; she was also one of the main favorites with a lot of kids. She was the "fun aunt" figure to everyone, as well as actually being Anna May's aunt.

"Sounds good to me. I want blue!"

"Hmm.. I think I want the pink this time. Pink is the best!"

"Yeah..Well, I say I want **_both_**."

Anna and Liu looked at Jeff and shook their heads, laughing lightly. "Don't be so greedy, Jellybean." she'd smirk at him and nudge him, just for Liu to agree with her shortly before it was decided that whoever got to Jazzy first could get as much as they wanted and the others could say nothing. A race was made of it, although like always, "Hey, what's that?" got Anna a head start. It always worked, although she never knew they were just letting her go first after they'd caught onto her games. 

~

Jeff could almost taste the cotton candy now, as he remembered it. How long exactly it had been since he and his family had started going to watch Anna May's family's circus, or started visiting them on off-seasons when they got the chance, he didn't know.

It was almost as if he could taste the cotton candy now, as he was laying on his bed.

That wasn't his only favorite memory with Anna and Liu though; they'd made many. The sad thing was, they would never be able to make any more.

Some of his and Liu's favorite memories with her, were actually made at their house. She was always so excited to come there, because it was different than what she'd grown up in. Anna was about as devious as they were, so getting in snacks when their parents weren't home was easy. It helped that she liked being up in high places. Their parents must've forgotten that, when they thought hiding stuff on top the fridge was a smart place to put things.

Originally, when Anna May was over their parents had said she was supposed to stay in the spare room. Since letting her share a room with the boys didn't sound like a good idea and all. This didn't stop her, though. Anna May didn't like sleeping alone, so she would sneak in the boys' room, or they'd sneak into hers. Eventually their parents gave up their rule because they knew the kids weren't going to listen anyway.

Thinking about this brought a small smile to Jeff's face. When the three of them were really little, they would cause all kinds of trouble. Mud fights, pillow fights, running through the house and jumping on beds; you name it, they probably did it. All in all, it was a lot of fun.

Anna was more than just fun time and play time, though. She was tough. What made up for whatever physical strength she may've lacked, was her degree of sass and pure attitude. This was why Jeff couldn't understand how she could have died.

Unfortunately, he and Liu were the ones to find her body. He knew right away something was not right. She was just laying in her bed, her eyes open but blankly staring at them when they walked into her tent. That was part of what haunted him most. Anna's eyes. They had once been a deep, sweet chocolaty brown color. Now, they were red. Her irises were tinted a deep red, while the whites of her eyes were an irritated mess of red and visible veins.

Half of her face was burned. Her clothes were messed up and torn; as well as dirty in odd places. There was a cut on her neck, that still had flecks of silver paint around it.

She had been so dressed up, for her birthday. Anna had only just turned twelve. Her long platinum blonde hair had been dyed how she'd been begging for it to be for a long time. Half pink, half black. It was all fixed up, too. Perfect, for the little circus princess. Had she not've been dead, that's what she would've looked like. _A Princess._  

~

Sadly, that was the image of Anna that haunted her two former best friends' minds. She'd died the year before, and no one seemed to be trying to do anything about it. A long time before Anna May died, she had been sending letters to Jeff and Liu. This wasn't an unusual thing for her to do, when they were too far away for them to go see the circus. She would send them tickets when they were in town, or when they were close; Anna would also write to see how they were doing, or to update them on how she was doing. They were used to her writing. 

What they weren't used to, was her being so afraid. Her last few letters were a lot harder to read, because she was so scared; her handwriting was much more messy. Her 'issues' were clearly starting to act up, as well. It was because of said 'issues,' that her concerns were being overlooked.  

Jeff blamed her family for her death. If they'd listened to her, she'd still be here. At least, that's what he thought. 

It was strange. Ever since he and Liu had found Anna's body, he had the odd feeling like she wasn't really gone. Out of the corner of his eye, he'd see her shadow. At night, he'd hear her giggling. A shadow would dart across the room, the door would open and shut, and there would be nothing in the hallway. 

Liu had a few dreams, though he avoided the subject of her death like the plague. Any time Jeff would try to get him to talk about it, he would tell him there wasn't anything they could do about it; he wanted to talk about something else. In truth, he had his own idea of what could have happened. After they had found her and went to tell someone, her body was gone. It wasn't until a few days later, when her body reappeared. Her uncle claimed she had died trying to practice her act without a net. His suggestion, was that she'd accidentally strangled herself on her way down. The other injuries he dismissed as "probably being from where she liked to mess in stuff she shouldn't." Incredulously, his explanation was taken. He held the appearance of someone who was distraught, though the scratches he had on him caught Liu's attention. He told Jeff much later, and thus began the obsession with wanting to know what happened. 

The fact that Anna's death had brought such a dark cloud over both of the boys, made their mother believe all the more that her news would be good when she brought it to them. 

Suppressing a tentative smile as she went down the hallway, Margaret sucked in a sharp breath. She had no idea how they'd take it. She'd been holding off on telling them, because she thought it might be a bad idea to bother them. Liu barely came out of his room, trying to cheer up his brother, she assumed. How well it was working... Margaret was almost certain it wasn't. 

"Boys.." she called out softly, pushing the door open. Both boys looked up, no real expression on their faces. 

"Yeah, mom?"

Margaret smiled a little more, walking over to sit on Liu's bed. Patting the spot next to her, she waited for Jeff to come over as well before she spoke. 

"Well, you know how your father has been trying to get the promotion for his job?" she smiled at them, watching their confused nods. 

"Yeah, you said he said he wouldn't get it though." 

"Well.." she bit her lip, hoping to get a good response from them. "He got it! Isn't that great?" 

It took a moment, before they both started to nod and to slowly smile back at her. 

"That's great.."

"Yay." 

"Wait..what does that have to do with us?" Jeff asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow at her. He folded his arms, starting to frown. It was great news and all that his father got the promotion, but something about how his mother was acting put him off. She was acting like something was up. 

Margaret paused, looking down at Jeff. Sighing, she ran her fingers through his hair. "Well, what it has to do with you, is that we're finally getting out of this old house!" she grinned at him, having wanted to get a better home for her family since the two were both very young. 

"What does that mean..?" 

"It means we're moving, silly! To a better house, in a better neighborhood. It's bigger, and I am sure both of you will be very happy to be somewhere new. Isn't this wonderful?" 


	2. Chapter two. Grave Feelings

_Moving?_

_How could she think this was a good thing?_ They'd lived in this house since forever. Everything had happened here so far. Why move now? _Just because he and Liu had been depressed after Anna died, that doesn't mean that they had to move._ If anything; it only made Jeff feel worse. Liu wasn't sure, he seemed to be on the fence about it. 

Her grinning face only made Jeff feel sicker. He wanted to snap at her, and remind her of the fact that they couldn't leave until they knew what happened to Anna. Surprisingly, though, he was beat to it by his brother. 

"Mom, what about Anna May?"

This caught their mother off guard. She froze, and it was visible that she'd stopped breathing for a moment. Licking her lower lip, Margaret exhaled. 

"Liu, sweetheart, there's nothing we can do about that. I mean...we can visit her grave before we leave, if you want..but you know she died from an accident...so it's not like we could have stopped it. It's not your fault, honey..." 

Liu sulked a little, not really responding. It had hit him hard when Anna died, which is why he'd not said anything much about it very often. Bringing it up now, had been extremely difficult. 

The room went dead silent, and neither boy responded to their mother. Finally, she got up and decided to leave. As she went to the door, she stopped and looked over to them. 

"..We're moving next month..." 

~

Every night after they were given the news that they were moving, it was all that their parents wanted to talk about at dinner. They were both so optimistic about it, talking about how it might brighten their family up, to have a "fresh start" at things. The constant reminder didn't bring any more light to their sons' attitudes, though. Liu didn't seem as bad as Jeff, though he did seem bothered by it. 

The _sightings_ at night got worse, too. 

Not only for Jeff, but for Liu as well. There was one night, that they'd sat up late into the night having a conversation with Anna May, who looked like she always had. Long blonde hair, bright smile, and shimmering brown eyes. It wasn't up until the end of the conversation, that they both remembered that she was dead. By then, they'd both fallen asleep. They woke up to being in the floor, Anna's name written across the floor in pink chalk. The room smelled like popcorn and cotton candy, though held the faintest hint of another smell along with it. It was hard to describe; the only thing either of them could call it was "the Anna smell." 

These things never lasted long, though it seemed to both of them like she was getting more and more..agitated. Her smile had began to turn to tears, and her eyes would start turning red; like someone poured something in them. The last night she appeared, it was a lot different than the first. Anna May was begging them not to leave her, begging them to stay; she looked terrified. She was gone; they thought, for the last time, when their dad came in the room to see what was going on. 

There was no visit from her the last night they lived there. Just an unusual feeling of emptiness. The room was darker in a way, and much colder. Almost as cold - as the day they went to visit her grave.  

~

It was unusually cold there, as if all of the former warmth had been drained from the place entirely. Anna May had been buried in one of her favorite places; Dumbo would soon be beside her. Elephants were very sensitive creatures, this being said, she was very capable of grieving to death. Which is what she was doing. 

While their parents kept their distance, probably trying to comfort Anna's mother, Jeff and Liu sat near Anna's headstone. Trying to find words to say, though what they really wanted was for Anna to _come back._   

Her presence was so strong here, it was almost like she was still there. From afar, Anna May's uncle Benjamin watched them. It took time, before he decided to walk over to them. 

"You two really miss her, don't ya?" he asked, giving what might've been the fakest look of sympathy ever. He knelt close to them, resting his elbow on his knee. 

"Yeah, we do. I'm pretty sure you don't, though." was Jeff's cold reply, as his eyes narrowed up at Benjamin. In that one moment, Benjamin stared at Jeff like he might've seen a ghost. 

"What you talking about?" Benjamin asked, his gaze averting off to the left. "Of course I do. We all miss her." he paused, then adding "it's just a real shame she had that accident...though. She should have learned to keep her nose.." he coughed harshly. Correcting himself, he looked back at them. "...Anna shoulda learned to be more careful. Kids can get hurt, doin' stuff they ain't got any business messing in." he said, in a way that much seemed like a not-so-subtle threat.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Jeff asked, his voice dripping in suspicion. 

"..Jeff..leave it alone. We should probably go.." Liu warned, looking off to the side. He was beginning to feel extremely uneasy. 

"No, I want to know what he was talking about." Jeff answered, about to demand Benjamin tell him. 

 Before he could say anything else, Benjamin let a howl of pain and held his face. When he pulled his hand away, there were three very deep set scratches across his cheek. 

"Jeff! What'd you do that for?" Liu asked, shocked his brother could do something like that. 

  Another cry of pain came from the older man, more scratches appearing on his face. They looked as if they were made by someone, or some _thing;_ that was very, **very** angry.  

"I didn't. See? No blood." He held his hands up to show Liu. There was no one else around, so there was only one conclusion left. Slowly, their eyes went over to Anna's headstone. It sat unchanged, though the atmosphere shifted greatly. 

"If you didn't do it..I didn't do it.." Liu started, pointing from his brother to himself. Wide eyed, he got up. "Come on..we need to leave, now. Our parents will think we did it." Liu added, taking his brother's hand and dragging him off to the car. Halfway there, he practically had to drag Jeff, because he'd started getting sick. 

They had been in such a hurry to get away, that both of them failed to notice the tiny, tell-tale bits of pink, sparkly nail polish around the scratches on Benjamin's face. 

_The kind Anna had worn the day she died._

~

"Who the hell tapes a box like this?" Jeff grumbled, scratching his head, before he tried tugging at the box again. 

"Why don't you try cutting it open? You've been messing with that same box for the past hour." Liu sat beside Jeff, chuckling lightly. 

"Because, I don't want to." Jeff answered, sticking his tongue out at his brother. "I want to open it my way." 

Liu shook his head. He smiled lightly at Jeff, who smiled at him faintly in return. It was strained, and it showed. They hadn't spoken about the incident at Anna's grave since the day it happened; Jeff still hadn't told Liu, but he hadn't felt better since that day either. If anything, he felt... _sicker._  Almost..like a sort of burning sensation every now and then. It moved around; sometimes in his stomach. In which case, he'd throw up. Sometimes, it would be more centered in the back of his skull. In case of that; he'd get headaches. He'd feel angrier. And; he'd want to hurt someone or something. Luckily, these feelings wold never last too terribly long. 

Before either of them could say anything else to one another, their mother called them downstairs. 

"Boys, come quickly!" 

Their mother waved excitedly to them as they came down the stairs, brushing her hair behind her ear. She stood near the door, a bright and optimistic grin on her face.

"One of our neighbors has come to welcome us to the neighborhood! Isn't that wonderful?" she chirped, trying to involve the boys in her excitement. She was trying too hard: neither boy seemed to bite. 


	3. Chapter three. New Neighbors

Margaret rolled her eyes, a little upset at the lack of enthusiasm from her children. Righting her clothes, she opened the door and smiled brightly. 

"Hello,"

"Hi! It's nice to meet you," the woman outside the door answered cheerfully. She offered her hand to Margaret, who shook it in greeting without question. "My name's Barbara, and this is my son, Billy. We live across the street." She grinned, patting her son on the head. 

"Oh, he's so cute!" Margaret smiled, then looking over to her own, not-impressed sons. "Almost as much as my own boys," she said, pinching their cheeks. "Anyway," she laughed. "I'm Margaret, and these are my sons, Jeff and Liu." Seeing her husband go by, Margaret grabbed him, and pointed. "This, is my husband; Peter." She smiled, looking back at him as he waved.

"Hello." 

After a few more minutes of idle talking, and Billy running back to play in his own yard, Barbara seemed to remember something. 

"Oh, before I go. Would you all like to come to Billy's birthday party? It's not too far away from now, and I think it would be a great chance for you to meet more of our neighbors." She motioned towards the boys' direction. "It could be fun for them, too."

This was when Jeff started to pay attention again. He looked up and was about to object; although by the time he tried to say something, his mother had already promised they would all go, and Barbara had gone. 

Exasperated with his parent's continued disregard to what he wanted, Jeff headed upstairs to finish unpacking. The last box finally came open, but not before Jeff had had to dig a kitchen knife out in order to cut it open. Being preoccupied with getting out the items from the box, Jeff laid the knife on the floor; as he was taking things from the box, it got kicked under his bed. 

 The box was full of things Anna had either given or sent to him and Liu. It was also where her letters had been stashed away. Some of which, held forgotten but important, and somewhat disturbing; information. 

"Hey, you got the box open." Liu smiled over at his brother, walking in to once again sit in the floor with him, going to help pull things out of the box. 

"Yeah..I did." Jeff sighed, currently looking at a stuffed bunny which Anna May had given to Liu. It had one faded blue button eye, and a stitched 'X' in place of its other eye. 

Jeff ran his fingers along the stuffed bunny's ears, before handing it over to Liu. Picking the next item up out of the box, he couldn't help but to smile a little bit. It was a photo album Anna had been putting together, that she insisted that they have. It was kind of girly looking, but Anna had tried to include things that she thought that all three of them would like. 

She had pictures in it taken when they were very young, all the way up until she was able to take the pictures herself. That left the book full of silly pictures, fun pictures, and some that they didn't know she'd taken. A few of which, had been from their birthdays. This drew a smile to Jeff's face, until he remembered that their mother had decided for him that he was going to be attending the party of some little kid that he didn't even know. Sure, Anna May would have been all for it. But Anna May wasn't here anymore, _was she?_

Lately, that felt debatable. 

Closing the book, Jeff placed it off to the side. Liu looked up from the bunny he still held, and rose an eyebrow. 

"What?"Jeff asked, an irritated tone in his voice. 

"Nothing. You just seem...upset. That's all." Liu shrugged. 

Jeff huffed, and rolled his eyes. "Well, I think I have a good reason to be. Mom won't listen to anything I have to say - and she basically invited us to some strange place without even seeing if we wanted to go!" Jeff grumbled, crossing his arms. 

Liu was silent a moment, before he looked at the bunny and sighed. "Anna wouldn't have minded to go..." he spoke up softly, sneaking a glance in Jeff's direction. 

Jeff frowned. "I know. But that's- that _**was**_ , Anna. Anna was...Anna. I am not her." his voice shifted, pinching slightly. He looked away, suggesting he didn't really want to talk about it anymore. For a few minutes, neither said anything. The silence was not broken until Liu finally spoke up. 

"Jeff.. What happened when we went to visit her grave?"

"Huh?"

"If you didn't attack her uncle, the who did? I didn't do it." Liu frowned, setting the bunny down on the floor slowly, although he did not let go of it right away. 

"Oh. That." Jeff blinked, his expression flat. "I don't know. I don't think he did it himself...But I didn't like something in his eyes. When he was talking to us? I'm pretty sure he was lying when he said he missed Anna." 

"What makes you think that?" 

"Besides the fact that we found her in her bed, then she showed up days later in the tent she used to practice in, and Benjamin was the one who said he had "found her there"? Think about it, Liu. There's something weird about it. Why would he need to lie about it?" With the word 'lie,' Jeff felt sick again. 

~

Their conversation didn't last much longer. They put the things up on a shelf so they could see them, the photo album in the middle. Liu put the bunny on his bed; Jeff fished out Anna's teddy bear. Her mother had let him have it when she died. It was little comfort, though it was nice that it still seemed to smell like her. 

When their unpacking was done, Jeff went downstairs to find their mother. 

"Mom." he frowned, leaning against the kitchen doorway with his arms crossed. 

"Yes, Jeff honey?" Margaret looked over at Jeff, setting down the next plate that she was going to put away. 

"Why did you do that earlier?"

Margaret looked at Jeff, raising an eyebrow. She laughed lightly, resting her hand on her hip. "Jeff, sweetheart. What've I told you? You have got to be more specific than that. I'm not going to remember what you're asking about out of the left field of nowhere - if you don't tell me what in the world it is that you're talking about to begin with!" she sighed, tilting her head. 

"Now, what are you talking about? Why did I do _what_?"

Jeff sighed heavily from irritation, convinced his mom was just playing dumb with him. 

"I'm not just some stupid kid, mom. I know you remember," he said, his frown deepening. "Why'd you tell that lady we'd go to her son's birthday party? We don't know them. What if I don't wanna go spend time in a place full of people I don't know?" 

Margaret gave him a look, that said she was most likely going to get onto him for speaking to her that way. She shut her eyes, and inhaled sharply; but instead of ripping into Jeff for his attitude, she sounded almost sad. 

"Jeffery, I can't let you just stay home all the time. You need to get out - you're depressed. I can't stand to watch you or Liu like this anymore," her voice quietened, and she wiped a few tears away. 

"You both have been hiding away in your room, you don't leave anymore... I saw you at Anna May's grave, sweetheart.. I know you're still grieving. But, please..baby, you need to get out. Okay? I think if you give it a chance, you might actually have fun.."  Margaret sighed, hugging Jeff tightly. She ran her fingers through his hair, holding him closer when she saw a shadow cross the hall near the stairs. It made her feel uneasy. Almost as if a sickly feeling was building in her stomach. She was sure the shadow stopped and stared at her; though, when she looked away, it was gone. _As if it was never there at all._

Blinking away her concern, she sighed and released her son. She had no idea what a bad idea this would turn out to be. 

~

Jeff went upstairs to wait for dinner to be announced. He wasn't sure he was actually in the mood for eating anything, but he knew it was likely that his mother would only worry about him and gripe at him more than she had been already. 

While he waited, Jeff laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He began to doze off, falling into a sleep that was much more needed than he'd realized.   


End file.
